


26 Sentences Of Zack

by LiulfrLokison



Series: SHINRA Electric Power Company Crack [1]
Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 20:46:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7656082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiulfrLokison/pseuds/LiulfrLokison
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A day without Zack was a day without sunshine. 26 sentences about Zack and the things he gets up to at Shinra. (An old creative writing piece that has been dug up and shall now be revealed to the light). Prequel to the series 'SHINRA Secrets Are Nothing To Janitors'</p>
            </blockquote>





	26 Sentences Of Zack

**Author's Note:**

> Basically this was a piece I wrote back in my high school Creative Writing Class, and posted up on Fanfiction.Net originally. I thought some people might want to read it, and I decided it would be a good idea to make it my first piece on this site. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: I own none of the characters in this piece except Keith!

-o0o-

 **A** day without Zack was a day without sunshine.  
**B** ecause he literally brought life to the building.  
**C** loud, of course, got dragged into every little scheme.  
**D** emands and protests ignored and forgotten.  
**E** ven pleading was useless as Zack blocked him out.  
**F** or one whole day Zack never pulled a prank.  
**G** enesis was completely paranoid about it, the boy was obviously plotting something big.  
**H** ojo was blamed immediately, but the Professor was out of town.  
**I** deas and conspiracy theories sprang up immediately but the next day . . .  
**J** elly littered the floors and sent many people sprawling to the ground.  
**K** eith, the head janitor, was not amused at all.  
**L** eading us to the reason why Zack's laundry was all dyed a vile murky yellow.  
**M** aybe the constant stream of pranks would stop now.  
**N** ope, Zack didn't give up that easy.  
**O** pening a door would result in chaos, setting off triggers and traps.  
**P** ranks was Zack's calling in life.  
**Q** uitting his favourite past time would end in disaster.  
**R** eno would just help Zack to find a more destructive hobby.  
**S** o everyone was doomed to be pranked every day.  
**T** he only person unaffected was Sephiroth.  
**U** nless you wanted to be held by your ankle fifty stories up, the last person was . . .  
**V** omiting and traumatized for weeks.  
**W** ho would dare to prank the General?  
**X** -rays were common for Zack, his pranks usually ended with broken bones.  
**Y** ou would think he would stop injuring himself in his mission to prank every employee in the building, but . . .  
**Z** ack, simply wouldn't be Zack anymore.

-o0o-

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed. 
> 
> LiulfrLokison out! :3


End file.
